


Gwilym Lee x Reader x OFC -  Mae'n Llythrennol Fi

by gingersnaptaff



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Don’t let your dreams be dreams or, F/F, F/M, I apologise, I daydreamed this in work and I hate my mind, I'm Going To Hell For This, back at it again with the welsh titles, if you’re me, it's absolute filth, my soul is screaming, pls tell me if there's any typos, write them into fic instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersnaptaff/pseuds/gingersnaptaff
Summary: You meet Gwilym and his girlfriend in a club. Things get rather heated.(This is what happens when you daydream in work.)





	Gwilym Lee x Reader x OFC -  Mae'n Llythrennol Fi

The club is hot and dark. It smells of sweat and the music pounds through your body, the bass vibrating in your chest. Bodies are pressed together, up against each other, like sardines packed in cans, sweat glistening on skin like diamonds. Blue and purple search lights blind your eyes, harsh and sudden in their glare, and the air is thick with a thousand cloying scents of aftershave and perfume. It makes you want to gag and you’re struggling to breathe. The claustrophobic crush of bodies far too close for comfort makes your skin crawl. Your chest is tight and you feel lightheaded. The room is spinning and you rush up the steps, the metal of the handrails cool against your fingertips. You rush towards the corridor that houses the tables further away from the main dance floor, hidden from the suffocating crush of people’s eyes.

It is quieter here, the light is bright and it is filled with quiet booths, tables, and chairs decorated with bright leather, a pop of colour against the bare white of the walls.

The tables are full. Parties of people chatting and drinking, toothy grins upon their faces and the occasional bout of laughter breaks into the relaxed atmosphere making people turn their heads and suppress their own smiles.

Depeche Mode’s  _If You Want_ is being played, the bouncy tune making people bob their heads as they make their way down the steps towards the main bar, giving you a grin as they pass.

There is, however, a smaller bar to the left of you. It isn’t flooded with people - the majority leaving their booths to go to the main bar or to the dance floor - and you’re grateful to see that there is only a red-haired girl ordering there.

She gives you a little smile when you stop at her side, her fingers drumming on the metal surface of the bar. Her nails are painted a shiny black and she is waiting patiently for her order. There is a blush on her cheeks and you’re so close to her that you can see the freckles on her nose and the grey starburst in the middle of the blue of her eyes.

“Sorry,” she’s bashful, “I’m in the way, aren’t I?”

“I - What?” It takes you a moment to stop staring at her and comprehend her words, “Oh no! You’re fine. You’re not in the way. I was just… I was just daydreaming.”

“It’s alright.” She says her red lips quirking into a smile. “I’m like that too.”

The bartender slides two glasses towards her and smirks, “£6.00, please, love.”

She presses a ten pound note into his hand, it is so flat that it looks as if it has been ironed, and you hear the ting of the cash register opening and closing.

“Ta,” she says.

The rattle of coins being dropped into a palm can be heard and our eyes follow the motion of her hand as a she drops them into her pocket. She gives the barman and you a little smile and walks off, dress sparkling in the colourful light, to the direction of the tables that are hidden by a small white wall, away from any other prying eyes.

You’re just able to see that there is a man sprawled across the sofa. He is dressed in a crisp white shirt and dark blue jeans His legs are dangling off of the armrest and she bends slightly to give him his drink. He presses a kiss to her cheek and gives her a sweet smile.

“You alright there, love?” The barman says, making you spin around suddenly, remembering that you really shouldn’t be staring at them.

“Oh, I’m fine. Sorry.” You can feel the heat of shame wash over your body as the barman raises an eyebrow, “I was just… just daydreaming.”

“Do that a lot, do you?” He huffs, dismissive of you and you shake your head.

“Just tonight, it seems.” You say, a note of irritation creeping into your voice, “I’ll have a whisky, please.”

The barman nods and turns away, the clink of ice being dropped into a glass can be heard and up wait for a moment before turning to stare at the couple again.

They’re cuddled up together on the sofa now. The man has enveloped the girl in his arms and she is laughing as he presses kisses against her neck, tickling her sides. The slam of a glass against metal makes you turn away again and the barman gives you a nod before turning away again, going to deal with more customers.

You’re struck that there is nowhere to sit. People have filled the tables again since you’ve been waiting and you sigh, long and low, in irritation.

_‘I suppose that I could sit with the red-haired girl. She seemed nice but her boyfriend might have some thoughts about a complete stranger coming over there though.’_

Your body has other ideas though, making you walk to their table and sit down opposite them. Their expressions are not that of shock, however, and it makes you feel a jolt of discomfort for a moment. The girl’s gaze is calm and there is a flash of recognition in her eyes. The man, who you can see up close has the most vivid blue eyes that you have ever seen, has a lopsided smirk on his face although you can tell by the fact that he’s tightens his grip on her shoulders that he considers you to be a threat or, at the very least, someone to be wary of.

“Hello,” you say. Your mouth is dry and you swallow audibly waiting for their reactions.

“Hello again,” the red-head says, “I don’t think I gave you my name before, did I?”

You shake your head, unwilling to look at her lest the piercing gaze of man strike you down.

“Ah, I should rectify that then. I’m Sarah.”

“Hi.” You whisper again, looking at your shoes.

“This here is Gwilym. He’s lovely really, I promise you. Aren’t you, Cariad?” She says, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Gwilym rolls his eyes good-naturedly, “If you say so it  _must_  be true, del.”

“I do and it is,” Sarah says, laughing at her boyfriend’s antics. “What’s your name?”

“I - I…” You’re silent. Your palms are sweaty and you have to take a sip of your drink to calm your nerves, to steady the frantic beat of your heart within your chest and Sarah stares at you for a moment, gaze understanding before saying, “it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me.”

You nod in thanks. “So…” Gwilym begins, “Are you here with anyone?”

“Gwil!” Sarah yells, slapping his chest making him huff out an exhale louder than intended, “Be nice! She’s nervous!”

“Sorry but I wanted to spend time with you tonight.” He says, voice pleading.

She touches his cheek, gazing at him fondly. Her lips are quirked up with a smile and you have to take a sip of your drink again to appear innocuous, “Sweetheart, please, she doesn’t know anyone here.”

“I lost my friends. I can’t find them. Can I - can I use one of your phones and I can call them and then walk home?”

“I’m not -“ Sarah begins at a loud yell before turning Gwilym and saying, “I’m not letting her walk home, okay, Tree Boy. She’s coming with us.”

Gwilym scrunches up his face in annoyance, “You got that nickname from Ben, didn’t you?” He snipes, clearly unhappy to be called that by the woman he loves.

Sarah nods in agreement, “Yes, yes, I did.” There is a note of smugness in her voice and you have to bite down on your lip so as not to laugh and draw attention to yourself.

“Alright,” Gwilym says, a hint of a smile on his lips, “She can stay with us.”

Sarah grins at him, looking as though she is a cat who has just managed to get a large bowl of cream and will be eating it any second now. Her eyes are sparkling and her hands are clasped together in joy and you swear that she could nearly vibrate off the seat in her excitement. Gwilym chuckles at her actions and gives you a shake of his head making you laugh.

“Thank you,” you say, giving them both an appreciative glance. Your anxiety has somewhat receded, your heart is beating a little less fast and you can find that you can breathe a little more easily.

Gwilym nods, “It’s alright.” His shoulders have relaxed and he has softened his hold on Sarah’s shoulder. The porcelain of her skin is marred a red patch there and you’re surprised to note that Gwilym has not broken skin with how tight her was holding her. She shifts the sleeve of her dress back down her shoulder, the material having ridden upwards when Gwilym pressed his hand there and rubs at the skin there for a moment, shooting Gwilym a glare.

It is only just now that you pay more attention to their clothes. They’re both fashionably dressed, Gwilym more so than Sarah, with an impossibly expensive timepiece upon his wrist and a silver ring on Sarah’s finger that looks like it costs more than you’d make in a lifetime, and you stare at them both, looking from one to the other as you try to comprehend this, your eyes wide.

‘ _How rich are they?’_ Is all you can think and Gwilym smirks at you.

“In case you’re wondering it’s me.” He says.

Sarah does not gasp or chide him for this; instead she just nods and rolls her eyes as if to say “I’ve heard it before.”

“I - I don’t…” is all you can say, your voice small and Sarah gives you a nod.

“Gwil’s a company executive,” she says, “Not a Fifty Shades of Grey one though.”

You laugh and Gwilym gives Sarah a shake of his head, his gaze looking like it could turn her to stone but Sarah laughs in his face, loud and melodic, and pats his shoulder.

“I think what my girlfriend is trying to say is that I don’t pretend to be a company exec while engaging in BDSM and doing little to no actual work for my company.”

“He takes a very dim view of them,” Sarah says confidentially, giving you a wink.

“Cariad, please,” He huffs, “I’m sure you don’t want to know about this.” He says to you, “it’s just that Sarah thinks she can be a little shit when new people are around.” His grin is sharp and Sarah’s face morphs into shock.

“I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” She says, disregarding Gwilym for a moment and turning to you. Her mouth is wide open and Gwilym is guffawing at her.

You laugh and Sarah shakes her head. “Not you too,” She says, trying to hide her smile.

“I’m sorry.” You say, hiccupping with laughter.

“You’re not.” She says, finally giving in and chuckling heartily.

Gwilym coughs after a moment and reaches for his drink. The amber liquid catches the light and scatters is onto you for a moment until he takes a swig and places it back down, the ice cubes clinking gently against the glass.

Sarah sips at her drink for a moment. The liquid is bright blue in colour and she looks to be in deep thought about something. They look at each other for a moment, Sarah quirking an eyebrow and Gwilym nodding slightly, an almost imperceptible movement. Their body language is secretive, and you can tell that they are desperately trying to keep something from you.

“Hmm,” Gwilym says, giving Sarah a grin and looking at you, “I think we should go.”

“Gwil, no! We were just getting comfortable!” Sarah says. You can hear the hollowness of her plea though and you take another gulp of your drink, draining it and placing it on the table with a clank.

Sarah is giving her boyfriend a glare, trying desperately to suppress a smile, and Gwilym rolls his eyes playfully.

“You can come with us too, if you’d like,” he says to you. There is a small smile on his lips and you nod in agreement.

“I’d like that.” Your voice is strong and Sarah gives you a look of fondness.

Gwilym and Sarah break out into toothy grins and you find yourself grinning along with them, before they grab hold of each of your arms and tug you out of the bar into the cold dimly lit streets.

* * *

Their flat is cosy. The rush of warm air that greets you feels like heaven compared to the cold wind that had chilled your bones and made you shiver violently when the three of you had been waiting for the taxi. Sarah had insisted that Gwilym give you his coat and it smells faintly of citrus and rose, the warm wool enveloping you. Gwilym has his arms around you and he leads you into the living room.

“Would you like a drink?” he asks. His eyes are a deeper blue in the warm light and you swear that you could quite happily drown in his gaze.

Your mouth is dry as you ease yourself onto the plush sofa cushions. You can hear Sarah knocking about in the hallway, humming softly as she throws her heeled boots off and you nod as she appears in the doorway, slipping in and shutting the door softly. Gwilym moves out of the room into the kitchen and you can hear the clang of doors being open and shut hurriedly and clinking of mugs as he searches through the kitchen cupboards.

“Oh God,” Is the first thing that Sarah says, “He’s making a mess.” She sounds resigned and you look up at her. She is wearing a knitted cardigan now over her dress and you both turn as Gwilym comes back into the room, as pleading look on his face.

“Sarah, Cariad, I can’t find the mugs.”

She looks at you and shakes her head. Gwilym is swaying on the spot a little and you laugh as she walks over to him and stands on her tip toes to ruffle his hair.

“Top shelf in the first cupboard on the left. Would you like me to get them instead?” Gwilym nods and she looks at you with a raised eyebrow, “Did you want tea?”

“I- Anything s fine.” You say before she disappears into the kitchen. You feel so awkward sitting on the plush sofa in the warmly decorated room. You’re hunched into a little ball, trying to be as small as possible. A wave of nausea washes over you as the prickle of feeling like you’re intruding starts up in your brain before Gwilym plops down beside you, a boyish grin on his face.

You can hear Sarah in the kitchen, the kettle boiling, and the clinking of mugs as Gwilym leans forward and places a hand on your shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“Don’t get freaked out. You’re not intruding. We were worried that you weren’t gonna come back with us actually.”

“I – I wanted to. Sometimes my brain thinks that people don’t want me even though I know that they do. Does that make sense?”

Gwilym nods. “Perfect sense, I get like that sometimes too.”

“Ah. Look… I - uh – I don’t quite know how to say this but I,” you cough, a squirming feeling in your belly arising, “I like you two a lot.”

You’re close to Gwilym now, so

close that you can see the light blue in the centre of his eyes and the freckles on the bridge of his nose.

“Ah.”  Is all he says and for a moment you think that you’ve freaked him out. The kettle has stopped boiling and you can hear the banging of a cupboard door and the clink of glass echoing through the kitchen. The sound grounds you enough that you don’t mind as Gwilym asks if he can kiss you, his breath ghosting over your lips. You nod. His eyes are boring into yours and you can hear the blood rushing in your ears as he kisses you. It looks like something out of a 1940’s movie. He bends down to press a kiss to your lips and dips you slightly, and you’re quite glad that you’re sitting and not standing because your legs are like jelly. It’s a slow kiss, lingering. The honey warm rush of arousal stirs low in your belly as he swipes at your lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. You moan softly, tasting the liquor on his breath as his tongue plunders your mouth.  Gwilym’s eyes are shut in pleasure and he places a hand on the curve of your back to steady you as he nibbles at your lip before soothing the spike of pain with a small lick. It sends a ripple of pleasure down your spine and you’re fairly sure that you look dazed.

There is no surprise or shock on Sarah’s face as she comes back through, three mugs of tea balanced in her hands. There’s a smirk, highlighted by the red lipstick, and she takes Gwilym and you in with a sort of delight that is normally reserved for artistic pieces of work.

“Are you two starting without me?” She teases and Gwilym laughs, pecking your lips a final time before pulling away.

“Maybe,” He jokes looking chagrined and you blush, looking down at your shoes, tracking Sarah as she walks over to the table and places the mugs down on the wooden top.

“I like the enthusiasm but is the sofa really the best place?” Her face is pulled into a scrutinising glance and Gwilym huffs, shaking his head.

“No,” his voice is muffled, and he leans forward to grab his mug, sipping the hot liquid to sober up.

You’re silent, taking your own sip of tea and holding the mug gently. Your nerves are on edge with quiet worry that any moment they will sober up and throw you out, proclaiming this situation to be a drunk fantasy and go back to living their life.

Sarah nods sagely and bites her lip to keep from chuckling. “You’re not the best at planning are you, Gwil?”

Gwilym shakes his head. “That’s not why you love me.” He protests, “Planning was never part of the equation.”

Sarah rolls her eyes. “C’mon,” she says, looking down at you. You’re unable to meet her eyes but she gives you a small smile and takes your arm. She doesn’t pull you up but you can sense that she wants you to move off of the sofa and your chest constricts.

“I can g-“you begin, beginning to move off, and you look at Sarah’s face as she says, “no, no. I didn’t mean it like that, Sweetheart!”

“I - What?” Your head feels as though it’s been bludgeoned and you give her a questioning look.

“I should’ve clarified that we’re moving to somewhere more comfortable.”

“I haven’t finished my drink.” You say in a small voice.

“Bring it with you,” Gwilym says, giving you a cheerful smile.

“I… are you sure?” You say. Your gaze switches back and forth between them and they can sense your uncertainty.

“Yes.” Gwilym says matter of fact and you can see Sarah nod in agreement, the light from the lamp making her eyes deepen a shade. They both have insistent expressions on their face and you just nod in agreement.

“Okay.”

“We know you’re unsure but you can honestly tell us if you don’t want to do this.” Gwilym’s voice is kind and Sarah nods emphatically.

“I’m nervous.” You say.

“It’s alright,” Gwilym soothes, “If there’s anything that you don’t want to do just tell us.”

“Okay,” you say, as they lead you down the corridor towards their bedroom. The mug of tea is trembling slightly in your hand and Sarah’s grip on your arm is soft.

Gwilym pushes open the door and switches the light on. It is roomy and cosy, filled with books and an impossible amount of scented candles (Gwilym leans down to you and whispers conspiratorially that they are Sarah’s and you can see the exasperated glare that she throws at her boyfriend). The bed looks big enough to hold four people, the sheets are patterned Star Wars characters and you give them both a questioning look.

“I didn’t take you for Star Wars fans.” You say.

Gwilym gives a little shrug and his mouth compressed into a thin line and you hear him mutter under his breath. A comfortable silence settles for a few moments as Sarah tugs you inside the room and Gwilym shuts the door.

Sarah is the one to break the quiet, “I think someone must’ve blasted me with a phaser… because you’re stunning.”

You can hear Gwilym groan and a mutter of “Oh, that was awful,” and you burst into laughter as all three of you sit on the bed. The covers are cool underneath you, a welcome distraction from the bundle of nerves in the pit of your stomach and you can see Sarah give you a dorky grin, wiggling her eyebrows as Gwilym slaps her shoulder.

“That was terrible,” you say once your laugher subsides.

“Yes, but it made you laugh,” Sarah says, giggling. There is a blush on her cheeks and Gwilym is desperately trying to keep the smile off of his face.

You nod in agreement.

“Is that’s why you changed the sheets today? So you could make a Star Wars pun?” Gwilym sounds unimpressed and shoots him a beaming smile.

“Sometimes you think ‘ _Look, there’s a cutie in a bar somewhere who appreciates a good Star Wars pun I’d better change the sheets to do it.’_ What like you’ve never changed the sheets before just to do a shitty pun?”

Gwilym shakes his head, his arms are crossed over his chest and there is a look of disbelief on his face. “No, I’m outraged that you would even think I would.”

Sarah looks at you and rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, “Just can’t get the men these days,” she huffs.

Gwilym makes a face behind he and she swats at his arm, grinning.

“You’re such a nerd,” He says fondly.

Sarah nods. You take another sip of your drink, placing it on the nightstand and watch as Gwilym flings his shoes off, landing on the floor with a thump. Sarah has turned on the lamps that are located on the bedside table and motions to Gwilym to turn off the bedroom light. He does so, turning for a moment behind you to locate the light switch by the bed and you watch as the room is dimmed slightly. The lamps are bright and it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust.

“I’ll say it again,” Gwilym say, “If you don’t want this tell us and we can just fall asleep or - or.”

“I think what Tree Boy is trying to say is that just tell us what you want.” Sarah says, looking at you with a kind smile.

“I want this. My answer hasn’t changed. I wanted you to kiss me.” You say, staring at Gwilym, “And now I want to kiss you,” you say, pointing at Sarah. She and Gwilym share a look that screams ‘Jesus Christ I did not foresee this’ and you giggle, “I mean it,”

It is Sarah’s turn to be speechless and you can see the bright red of her cheeks. It’s almost as red as her hair and she swallows audibly. Gwilym has sat back, head resting on the pillows and you smirk when Sarah tries to brush you off, a bashful smile on her face.

“I – I mean… I might get lipstick on you,” she tries lamely and you give her a smile.

“That’s not what you were saying earlier, Cariad.” Gwilym cuts in, a cheeky look on his face and you can almost see the squirming of Sarah’s insides.

“I’m not good a- at kissing,” she murmurs so softly that you have to strain your ears to hear her. “I’m terrible.” Gwilym looks as though he is going to contest that statement but he is silent, pressing a soft kiss to Sarah’s forehead instead.

“I’m terrible at most things,” you say gamely, shifting yourself so that you’re in her eye level, “but that doesn’t stop me.”

She gives you a small smile and nods, “Alright. Sorry, I’m just nervous.” She brushes a hair out of her eyes, laughs a little, erratic and high, and you can see the blush deepen even more as you lick your lips and give her a grin.

She moves closer to you and you cup her face, stroking the skin of her cheeks and give her a firm kiss. Her eyes are open and you can hear the sigh that issues from her lips and it goes straight to your core. Her lips are soft and they meld perfectly to your own. Sarah moans again as you deepen the kiss, pulling her in a little more and making her gasp as you trail a line of butterfly kisses down to her neck. Her arches a little and a breathless gasp is uttered as you suck a hickey on her collarbone, the swipe of your tongue on her warm skin making her shiver. You nibble at the skin a little until a bruise forms there, a warm purple colour against the paleness of her skin. There is a dazed look in her eyes as you give one last kiss to her neck and pull away from her turning your attention to Gwilym.

He is smiling at you both and the look in his eyes is positively feral. You can see his erection straining in the denim of his jeans and you lick your lips, giving him a wink.

“Need a hand?” you say airily and he nods.

His blue eyes are dilated, his stare lingers on your lips and you giggle. Sarah shifts to be closer to him and watches as you bend down, undoing the belt on Gwilym’s trousers, sliding it out of the belt loops. The leather whooshes through the air and you crack it in your hands for a moment to see how it feels.

Sarah is undoing the metal button of his trousers and sliding the zipper down and Gwilym hisses as the cold air finally hits his skin, almost like a gasp of pain. He slides down his trousers, flinging them impatiently away with one hand and settling back down again. He moans as Sarah slides a hand inside his boxer shorts. You can hear the wetness as she coats her hand with pre-cum, fisting his dick for a few moments making Gwilym’s breath hitch.

You set the belt aside and lean down, pressing a line of kisses that follow the curve of Gwilym’s neck. A guttural moan issues from his lips and you feel the jolt of arousal again. The honey-slowness has been replaced by something that makes your heart pump and your body feel as though molten gold is flowing through your veins. You can hear the slap of skin and a groan as Gwilym’s hips thrust slowly, Sarah keening words into his ear.

You nibble at his neck, uncaring if you break the soft skin near his clavicle and he gasps as you taste blood on your lips.

“Fuck,” he whines. His voice is deep with lust and his eyes are dark as you pull away from him and draw his attention to Sarah.

“Cariad, come here,” he breathes and Sarah snaps out of her task, withdrawing her hand from Gwilym’s underwear.

She looks from you to him for a few moments and you can see the curiosity in her eyes as she shifts a little closer to him. Gwilym closes the gap and you can only stare mesmerised as Gwilym kisses her passionately. Their eyes are shut and their breathing is fast. The kiss is harsh, filled with lust and you quake with want. Gwilym is cupping Sarah’s face tenderly in stark contrast with the line of nips and bites that he is leaving down the side of her neck. His is kissing the skin every so often, nuzzling at the hollow of her throat before licking a strip down towards her breasts.

“Gwilym,” she whines, “Gwilym, please,” she is writhing with want and you can see that her expression is filled with lust as he switches his attention to you once more.

“I’m spoilt for choice,” he quips and Sarah groans, lust giving way to brief annoyance for a moment as you laugh and move over to him.

You fix him with a devilish gaze, eyes raking over his body with approval and he is unable to hide is gasp of surprise as you rip his shirt, impatience getting the better of you. Gwilym’s face morphs into shock, his eyes wide, and you can only utter a sheepish “Sorry,” as you toss the material to the floor, uncaring of the buttons that have scattered onto the bed.

“I liked that shirt,” he huffs, pouting slightly and Sarah chuckles, giving you a smile. You bend down to kiss her on the lips sweetly before moving back up and giving Gwilym an eye roll.

“I’m glad  _someone_  found it funny,” you say, failing to hide you grin.

“God, kiss me and get it over with. I can’t forgive you now,” Gwilym teases and you laugh.

“A shame. You say, fluttering your eyelashes, “Lemme make it up to you.”

Gwilym nods. “Make it good.” His voice is cool.

You nod and push him back down onto the bedcovers; his breath leaves his body with a soft “oof!” before you ease his underwear off his legs and attend to your own clothing. Gwilym is silent when Sarah presses a soft kiss on his lips, her hair covers both of their faces and you can hear Gwilym’s soft moans and her whispering words to him.

Sarah’s dress sparkles in the lamplight as she moves away, watching you strip and throw your clothing onto the floor with an arm clasped over her chest. She looks slightly nervous compared to you and it thrills you for a moment that the tables have turned on you both. You can see the slight apprehension etched on her face and you smile.

“It’ll be alright,” you say, passing her the belt. “Could you make sure that Gwilym doesn’t try and touch himself please?” There’s a sparkle in your eye and you can see Gwilym crane his head, inquisitiveness written on his face.

“What-“ he begins and you watch as Sarah passes the belt around his hands before passing it through the slats of the headboard.

“I didn’t bring my handcuffs,” you say by way of an apology and Gwilym’s lips quirk up into a smirk.

“Remember for next time,” he says. His voice is like gravel and you can see the playfulness in his eyes.

Sarah blushes as she secures the belt and moves away.

“Can… Can I?” she begins and Gwilym gives her an emphatic nod.

“Of course.” He says, eyes softening.

You watch in awe as Sarah straddles Gwilym’s face and he smiles, pulling her panties off with his teeth. It is done with deliberate slowness and you can only watch as Gwilym commits himself fully to his task of eating his girlfriend out.

“Do you have condoms?” you say and Sarah nods.

“Top drawer,” she answers as Gwilym kisses the inside of her thighs, the scruff of his beard making her legs twitch. “There’s some lube in there too if you need that.”

You nod in ascent and rifle through the drawer for a moment until you find a small foil packet. You tear the packet open with your teeth before pinching the tip of the rubber with your fingers and rolling it gently onto Gwilym’s cock. It twitches at the movement and you grasp it in your palm for a moment, jerking it off in quick strokes making Gwilym hiss through his teeth. The hotness of arousal makes your skin burn and your body ache to be filled.

Gwilym is straining at his bonds but you’re fairly sure that he has already begun to lap at her folds. Her dress obscures your view but you can feel Gwilym’s hiss of pleasure resonate throughout his body as you ease yourself onto his cock. The stretch it elicits is heavenly and your bones almost feel like jelly as he thrusts into you. It’s slow at first. The pleasure it creates makes you gasp, as Gwilym moans, toes curling just a fraction. Your skin prickles with want and your breath hitches just a fraction. Sarah’s breath comes in soft pants as Gwilym laps at her core, swirling his tongue upon her skin. You can see her body jolt in pleasure, a soft gasp issues from her throat and it makes you want to smother her with kisses.

You’re shivering as you ride him, a hand upon the soft skin of his abdomen. His thrusts have sped up a little and you moan again as you feel Sarah run a hand down your back. It’s a soft caress and you give her a smile. There is a blush on her cheeks, her hair is in disarray and there is sweat on her brow but she looks lovely.

You’re thrusting faster now, almost impatiently and Gwilym yelps in surprise as you give him a particularly hard thrust that makes the bed shake. There is a burst of white in your eyes, as a roll of pleasure races up your back and you pitch forward for a moment, righting yourself at the last second as Gwilym thrusts back, moaning into Sarah’s core.

You can barely hear the hitch of her breath. You’ve deadened yourself to all other sound as you thrust again, breath coming in hot, constricting pants. Your chest is tight, body aching for relief from the inferno in your core and you gasp, feeling the first stirrings of your orgasm approaching. The sweat is dripping down your face now.

Sarah’s legs are spasming. She is gasping in pleasure as she finally comes. Her breath is fast and she rolls of Gwilym into a small heap. There is a blissed-out look on her face and you gasp as Gwilym grits his teeth and thrusts back erratically. His own orgasm is nearly upon him. His face is red and there is a look of want in his eyes.

“ _Please_ ,” he pleads. His voice is a whisper and his hands are desperately searching for a way to escape from the belt. His body is tense and he gasps as you press a kiss to him lips, tasting Sarah’s juices and giving him a grin. You lick at his lips for a moment, a mere flick of the tongue but it makes his body shudder and his cock twitch inside you making you moan brokenly.

“Yes,” you groan, “yes.”

“Fuck,” he says, voice husky, “Oh my god – you’re clenching around me.”

He thrusts into you again, erratic and needy. His brows are pinched together. His chest is heaving and you gasp, digging your fingers into the soft skin of his arms to ground yourself. Your walls clench around his cock, drawing him closer and you scream as jolt of the bed. Your orgasm is intense. Your body is shaking as you pitch forward onto his chest. The heat in your abdomen, in your whole body is raging now. The knot in your belly tightens as you groan, the noise sounding deranged to your ears. You cannot breathe for a moment and you feel as though you are sucking in cotton wool instead of air.

Gwilym groans, body twitching as he finally comes. He growls as he does, desperately wanting to muffle his cries. You can smell the heady scent of sex in the room, salty and musky and Gwilym’s own scent of citrus and something far more masculine invades your nostrils as he empties into the condom. His body is stiff and you can feel the warmth of his body and the stickiness of your juices upon the inside of your thighs.

Your legs are stiff and you move off Gwilym’s lap and join Sarah on the bed. Gwilym gestures to his restraints but you shake your head. The room is quiet except for his breathing. Your chest is aching and you give Sarah a smile.

“I hope you enjoyed the show,” you say, smiling, “Because it’s your turn now, love.”

Sarah is silent. Her eyes are wide and her breath picks up slightly as Gwilym keens high in his throat. You do not look at him, instead your gaze is fixed on the redhead in front of you and you lick your lips in excitement.

“I- I,” she swallows audibly, “Please…” she whispers and you nod grinning at Gwilym as you say, “I don’t think you did a good enough job.”

Gwilym’s face contorts into shock and Sarah’s face goes even whiter (if that’s even possible).

“Lie down,” you command and you can see her want to say something. Her lips are parted but you shush her and smile. “It’s alright.”

“Oh fuck,” she moans as you bend your head, lapping at her folds. You work softly, feeling her clench around your tongue slightly. She hisses sharply at the feeling and gasps, head flying backwards in surprise as you swirl your tongue around her clitoris, dragging your tongue slowly over the slick skin. Her juices are sweet and you moan as she pulls at your hair.

“Oh my God,” there is a sob in her voice and her legs are trembling. You stroke the soft skin of her thighs as you swipe circles in her folds. She is shivering, her thighs are shaking and you remove your mouth from her sopping wetness for a moment to lazily suck a hickey on the inside of her thigh. Sarah is bucking impatiently, silently begging you to complete your work and you simper to yourself. Pride flares in your belly as you see Gwilym entranced by the show and Sarah yelps as you suck at her clit again, nibbling at the sensitive skin.

“Oh my God…” she whispers, “’M gonna come.”

You raise your head and smile, “Please do. Come for me, Darling.”

She twitches as your warm breath hits her oversensitive cunt and you can see unshed tears in her eyes. She is twisting now. Her limbs are flailing against the bed sheets as you suck long and hard on her clit and she comes. It is a low keening cry and you lap up the juices that gather, determined not to waste a single drop.

You watch in delight as she shudders, quiet and sated on the bed sheets, orgasm flooding her body with endorphins. Her face is rose coloured and her eyes are wild and you can see her fighting for breath as you lean back onto the bed, smirking to yourself, utterly exhausted but content.


End file.
